User blog:Brandon 10/Earth-85 Update
Ello everyone! Been pretty busy lately but I finally had some time to sit down to take care of some wiki stuff. That being said, I also sat down with Bat to talk about the production of not just Mutant Drake but the whole universe that it resides in, Earth-85. When I first started Mutant Drake, it was simply a pet project to try out new ideas and concepts such as multiple co-writers. With new characters, concepts and writers, we were able to expand Mutant Drake into a connected universe with one spin-off and so much more planned on the way. But I also noticed that I wanted to make the episodes more enjoyable and easier to read. So, as of today, I'll finally be producing a change log for all the upcoming changes we'll be making the future episodes and productions from the Earth-85 universe. Everything and anything from Earth-85 will be updated in accordance with these changes in order to provide a more unique and entertaining experience! Format *Character names will now be changed based on whether they are donning an alter-ego at the time or not. **''Ex:'' When Drake is wearing his Vigilante suit, his name will be switched to (The) Vigilante. **This is to avoid confusion as to whether a different character can tell if someone is or isn't something or rather something else. *Character names and items of interest will now be colored to suit their personality or description. *There will now be spacing and breaks to make the episodes appear more like stories. **This will help create an even flow while also breaking up the longivity of the episodes. Production *The photo-manipulative art that we've been using for screenshots will now longer be used. **This was ultimately decided due to the lack of significant resources in order to produce them. ***Despite this, the artstyle will remain the same, if not similar, based on the designs of Generator Rex and Young Justice while also atributing a bit of my own flare into it as well. *This artwork will now be drawn digitally and edited to match the original art. **This is based on the character designs done for Mutant Drake Season 2 as well as the concept art for Ryder Season 1. However, the final version used for the series will be more detailed and edited with care and attention as oppose to giving an idea of what a character/scene would look like. *Depending on the series/production, the filter will change according the tone. **''Ex:'' The tone of Mutant Drake is grounded and urban while the tone of Ryder is dark and mysterious. What does this mean for colors and other elements? We'll leave this to interpretation for now. *We'll look into new ways to enhance the way we work on scripts and episodes before posting them in order to avoid delays and other issues. ---- And that's it, at least for now. I've been meaning to implement some of these changes for a while now, just to make Mutant Drake and the rest of its universe more alive, I suppose. In the end, it's still a pet project and we're still experimenting. We only hope that these changes are beneficial and add more enjoyment to the Mutant Drake experience. If you have any suggestions, be sure to comment below and we might consider them. Speaking of Mutant Drake, it's been a long while since we're heard any news about that, haven't we? Well, it's about time we changed that. In addition the changes we'll be adding to the Mutant Drake franchise, we're also announcing that Mutant Drake Season 3 will commence this weekend on June 8th! So get ready to see these changes in effect real soon. We're looking forward to working on the upcoming season and have many more things planned later on for the future of Earth-85. UPDATE: Because of a suddenly busy schedule that I probably should have seen coming miles away, I was unavaliable this past weekend and could not premiere Mutant Drake Season 3. However, we'll be a lot more prepared and ready to post the first episode of the season this weekend on June 14th instead. Category:Blog posts Category:Mutant Drake Category:Ryder Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:User:Bat24